


Stuffed and Plugged

by YellowLipstick



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Slave, Multiple Partners, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sounding, Urethral Play, Voyeurism, bottom!Kili, fili and kili are not related, top!Fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowLipstick/pseuds/YellowLipstick
Summary: Kili is Fili’s omega bed slave, and no matter how full he is with toys, he just can’t manage to orgasm without his master’s help.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Kudos: 66





	Stuffed and Plugged

“What are you doing there, little Raven?” Fili purred from the doorway, startling his beloved slave, who was curled under the blankets of their bed, panting and writhing desperately.

At the sound of his master’s voice, Kili threw the blankets off with a tremble and scrambled to his knees, stiffened and stuffed cock bobbing in the air heavily, painfully, as his juices squirted out around the thick plug inside of him with his movements.

The omega presented his backside to his master lewdly, in a needy invitation, as his arousal dripped all down his taught thighs enticingly, “M-master! I went into a heat, and I tried-I can’t-” Kili all but sobbed, shuddering as the cool air hit his exposed hole.

“Hush now, little Raven,” Fili cooed, taking a moment to eye his gorgeous slave lasciviously before approaching to assess the damage, “I knew something was wrong while sitting in council, I’m glad I came to check on you, my Jewel.”

Fili was infinitely glad he had purchased Kili from the omega slave markets all those years ago. Truthfully, many of the omegas purchased by Erebor’s citizens ended up freed by the masters who fell in love with them, and, like them, he treasured his bed slave above all else. Though, upon suggesting freedom to Kili long ago, he was met with sobbing pleas and wrecked questioning over what the omega could possibly have done wrong to deserve such ire from his master.

In a few years, when he was finally ready to take on the mantle of king from his uncle, Fili would finally be able to get his bed slave with child, making him swollen with his seed, as they both wanted; it’s not as if anyone would even argue with the blonde over choosing his bed slave as Consort, Kili had the entire mountain wrapped around his capable fingers.

Fili approached the shaking, keening omega and fingered the large, golden plug he had specially made for his slave. It was huge and bulbous, cold to initial touch but capable of warming like a furnace once it spent any time inside his omega, and was set with a huge, sparkling ruby at the base. Fili grabbed the end of the plug and and pushed it even deeper inside, while Kili’s knees wobbled violently and nearly buckled, as his arousal sprayed out around the base, his body prepping for an alpha’s knot.

Fili loved manhandling his slave like this, checking, testing-it always reminded him of when he had first found Kili in the slave markets, up on a large pedestal, ready to be tried out by any interested parties. Of course, alpha’s couldn’t actually knot the frightened omegas, virginity was a rare commodity among slaves; however, they did have the right to explore the goods of their potential, future bed slaves-and virginity was only considered taken when an alpha had actually knotted an omega, so many of them liked to test the fit of their pricks inside the slave’s holes as well.

_Fili had watched from the crowd as the dark beauty was felt up, fondled, grabbed, penetrated, and prodded all afternoon; and while the omega didn’t cry as some others did, he didn’t seem to overtly enjoy any of the attention, needing to be forced to orgasm with stone dildos and rough motions-until Fili laid his hands on him. Fili had a thing for watching, always had, but this time was different-he wanted this slave all to himself, and had been surprised when possessiveness bled through him while seeing different alphas finger Kili’s dripping slit, grab at his soft prick and balls, push their cocks into him just to get their pricks wet with his juices, and even roughly massage into his prostrate just to watch the amount of cum he could produce and how far it could spray._

_When Fili had gotten on the pedestal, the crowd had quieted; their prince had never found a bed slave to his liking before; but Fili seemed very interested in this one. Fili started by running his fingers over the omega’s pert nipples, smiling, pleased when they immediately pebbled under his touch and the slave murmured a small hum of pleasure-he was responsive to Fili’s hands more so than any other of the alphas that had tried him out that day. He reached down and grabbed the omega’s filling cock, squeezing it gently at first, and then harder as it lengthened and swelled in his hand, dragging a needy moan from the slave’s lips. _

_His hands left the slave’s cock and the omega whimpered as Fili scented the air, heavy with the smell of Kili’s sex, feeling his own length swell in his trousers. The prince looked down and saw the omega’s arousal dripping into the wood of the pedestal, he had yet to drip for anyone this day, though he had been forced to orgasm several times, his cum spraying from his dick and slit by natural response, by other alphas-but he hadn’t truly wanted anyone like this yet. Fili moved his hand to the omega’s puckered entrance and roughly forced four of his fingers in at once, causing the slave to cry out, even as he clenched down on the intrusion and gushed arousal all over the prince’s hand. Fili knew, this was the slave for him, and he quickly pulled his prick out in front of the whole crowd-he wanted everyone to see him knot his bed slave, everyone would know who Kili belonged to now._

_The slaver walked over quickly, shouting at the prince, but the guards held him back before Fili motioned towards one of his servants to handle payment. The blonde prince pushed the slave to his knees on the pedestal and the crowd gasped as the alpha dropped to his knees behind the shaking omega. _

_“It’s alright, you’re going to be mine now, always. I won’t let anyone else have you, or touch you, ever again,” Fili cooed at the confused, frightened omega, though the slave seemed so aroused at this point the prince couldn’t be sure if Kili was more scared or desperate for a knot._

_“M-master?” the slave squeaked out._

_“Yes, my Jewel, I’m your master, and you’re my slave, Beloved,” Fili murmured gently, rubbing his hand soothingly down the naked omega’s back to calm some of the tremors._

_Fili pressed the blunt head of his prick against the omega’s slicked, flowering entrance and thrust in completely with one snap of his hips. The omega’s back bent and he fell to his elbows, groaning at the sudden stretch and thick penetration, but his slit spasmed pleasurably and cum seeped out of him around Fili’s sex. Fili set up a quick, punishing rhythm-they could make love later, this was a nearly violent public message, Kili was his, and no one else’s to touch. The slave only wailed and moaned for more, growing more desperate as Fili plowed him into the wooden pedestal, before squealing like a pig with whorish delight as the blonde angled his hips to peg against the omega’s swollen and already-abused prostrate gland._

_Fili finished first, the omega already physically fraught from being manhandled and forced to orgasm the whole day, but as the blonde’s huge girth swelled with a large knot, the slave choked a high wail out and spurted his wasted seed to the wood beneath them, while his puffy, red hole stretched wider than possible around his new master’s bulbous intrusion._

Fili moved his hand to the front of his omega slave and felt at his cock gently, pausing when it felt almost too hard, and the brunette whined in sensitivity. He moved his hand to Kili’s crown and felt at the little slit knowingly, unsurprised when he found the thin, metal rod poking out; so his omega had been desperate enough to stuff his own cock, but still had not found release?

“Poor, little Raven, all stuffed and plugged, but no release for you yet?” Fili purred with a tut, quickly shucking his clothes to release his hardening prick before getting onto the mattress behind his slave.

“Please, Master,” the omega sobbed desperately, cock purpled and throbbing in pain with no release.

Fili tugged at the plug until it slipped from the omega’s hole with a flood of arousal, before licking it clean with small hums, all the while rubbing soothing circles on his slave’s back as he shook and whimpered against the bed-but Kili’s juices tasted like honey to Fili, and he always wanted more. The blonde bent to the brunette’s enticing entrance and thrust his tongue in, laving and sucking at the sweet fluids dripping from the puckered ring of muscle as it spasmed and clenched with needy intent. Kili squawked and jerked as Fili began to tug and fondle at his scrotum while tonguing and sucking at the edge of his pucker, causing the slave’s stuffed cock to bob in the air painfully.

The blonde finally took pity on his lovely jewel and pulled back, ignoring the panting whines falling from his slave’s lips in unabashed need, and carefully turned the brunette over so that he was resting on his back, knees spread wide, and hardness swaying heavily. He gripped the thin rod stuffing his bed slave’s long dick and pulled it out quickly as Kili groaned in pained pleasure with the over-stimulation of his sensitive flesh, even as felt his pucker give a delicious twitch with it all, dripping more of his juices onto their sheets.

“My Jewel,” Fili murmured devotedly, soothing the omega’s cries with gentle hands, petting through his long, brunette locks and over his smooth, bony face.

Kili blinked tearfully up at his kind master, who he had fallen in love with so many times over, and whimpered, “My golden Master,” in return, surrendering his lax body entirely up to the alpha, always trusting him, always needing just his touch to bring the utmost of pleasure.

Fili grabbed his cock in hand and smiled as his omega gripped his knees and pulled his legs apart as wide as they could go in a show of shameful, if not beautifully arousing, want for his alpha. The blonde slipped inside his slave quickly, especially with how stretched and wet the desperate omega was, and rolled his hips with a finishing, rough buck up into the brunette. Fili’s plush crown was already rubbing against the brunette’s prostrate gland and his thrusts were so forceful that they were rattling the huge headboard against the wall with a loud hammering noise, just as the blonde hammered his sex into the squealing slave.

“Ma-hal! Mas-ter! Fi-li…ungh…mfph…FI-LI YES YES MAHAL YE-ES!” Kili squealed and grunted loudly each time his master fucked into him rougher and harder than the thrust just before, as he was utterly nailed to the mattress with his alpha’s huge cock-just how he liked it. Sure, he loved the times when Fili was soft and tender, slow and attentive, pausing to murmur loving assurances to the omega every other thrust, as he punctuated his sweet words with kisses-but when Kili was in a heat, there was nothing that would satisfy him like Fili fucking him into oblivion, until he couldn’t remember his own name.

Every time Fili pulled out, Kili's stretched, puffy hole would only grip and clench at his length, trying to pull it back in, until the blonde would force his girth deeply into the slave once more with a satisfying squelch and squirt of the omega’s fluids around his penetrating sex.

“I’m going to knot you, Slave, and you won’t be able to go anywhere while you’re tied to me,” Fili growled possessively, gripping the brunette’s hips as he held his cock as deep as it would go and simply bucked and rocked into the squirming omega, smirking as his dirty words had his jewel writhing and begging for his knot like the beautiful slut he was-all for Fili, only Fili.

“Make me yours, Master! Please!” Kili whined, squirming himself down onto the alpha’s dick as much as he could while Fili held himself still inside of the omega’s slit, pressing right against the brunette’s hard gland.

Finally, Kili felt Fili’s cock give a huge twitch inside of him before large gushes of warmth pooled into his bowels, heating him from within, as the alpha’s bulbous knot began to swell, tying them together. Kili felt his rippled entrance flutter weakly as it was stretched beyond capacity, the puckers smoothing out and nearly tearing with the pressure, while Fili’s knot forced it’s way deeper inside. Fili knew what Kili needed to finally orgasm, really it was one of the only ways he could get the omega to cum during a heat, so he grabbed the headboard and used the leverage to force his knot as deeply inside the omega as he could manage, moaning as the clenching heat massaged his knot and encouraged his prick to continue shooting waves of cum inside his slave, until the white spunk pooled and spurted out around the base of his cock.

Finally, he had his knot right where he wanted it, as it slipped into place, pressed directly against the omega’s hardened, swollen prostrate gland. His slave screamed when he finally orgasmed, spraying his seed all over his own chest as his eyes rolled back while he nearly passed out with pleasure. Fili released the headboard and rested in the cradle of his slave’s pelvis, still tied inside of him, as he cooed and soothed his omega through the powerful orgasm with soft whispers of encouragement and gentle pets.

“Shhh, my Jewel, it’s all better now, Beloved,” Fili murmured softly, laying small kisses all over Kili’s tear-streaked face while the omega’s breathing calmed and his eyes fluttered open.

“Thank you, Master, Fili,” the brunette rasped, voice broken from his loud moaning, eyes dewey with emotion as he looked upon his golden love.

“Always, Beloved,” Fili whispered back, bumping their noses affectionately as his knot began to soften inside the omega, “Love you, Kee, you’re perfect,” he murmured as he nuzzled the brunette’s ear lovingly.

“Mmm, you too, my Prince,” the omega sighed happily.

“Thorin announced he’s stepping down in a couple years, today,” Fili supplied as he finally slipped from the sore and tender omega and gathered him into his arms.

“Oh?” Kili murmured, slightly curious, but mostly exhausted.

“Yes, my Jewel, and when I’m crowned, I’m naming you as my Consort, once we’re married; and you can finally start bearing our children,” Fili cooed in pleasure, mind shining with images of his beautiful omega, swollen with his child, with a consort’s crown on his lovely hair.

Kili stiffened slightly, squeaking out, “I-I’ll still be your slave? Master?” resorting back to their first terms for each other in anxiety, as he often was wont to do when distressed.

“Shhh, of course, my Jewel, but you know, most of the slaves are freed if their masters deem it to love them. I know you like the assurance of being my slave, but you know I’m never getting rid of you, Beloved, you’re everything to me, slave or not,” Fili explained gently, finishing with a loving kiss to his slave’s full lips.

Kili relaxed and snuggled deeper into Fili’s embrace, “Don’t care,” he murmured, “Always your slave, and you’re always my master.”

Fili chuckled softly, and kissed the omega’s forehead as his eyes slipped shut in slumber, “Love you, beloved Slave.”

“And I love you, Master,” Kili whispered back before yawning widely and humming quietly as he drifted off into golden dreams of their future together, always belonging to each other-forever.


End file.
